C’est mon premier
by Kanekie08
Summary: Max length is 400
1. Le nouvel odre du phénix

Chapitre 1

Harry venait d'avoir son premier enfant avec Ginny .

Quand on lui fit part d'une rumeur comme quoi les forces du mal qu'Harry avait réduit en cendre venaient de se réunir pour frapper un gros coup et renverser le ministère. Même si la plupart des partisans de vous savez qui avaient été tués ou enfermés à Azkaban. Harry prit quand même la rumeur au sérieux et mit en place toutes les dispositions possibles pour éviter une soit disant attaque. Commençant par réunir la bande qui l'avait aidé à détruire vous savez qui, au terrier .

Tout le monde avait répondu à sa lettre et était assis dans le salon, sauf Ginny qui était restée dans la chambre avec son bébé . Harry pris la parole.

\- Mes chers amis, l'heure est grave si je vous ai réuni à ici c'est pour qu'on puisse parler de la rumeur qui dit « _les forces du mal se sont réunies et préparent un gros coup pour renverser le ministère »_

Mais je pensais qu'on les avait réduit à néant , dit Ron déboussolé

\- C'est vrai ça, coupa Neville

\- Du calme mes amis ,dit Harry, oui c'est vrai mais on n'a jamais réussi a les attraper tous et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on agisse rapidement .

Harry avait une idée: recréer l'Ordre du phénix mais cette fois-ci New génération. Pour cela il fallait que tout le monde soit partant et vu comment Ron et Neville avaient réagi c'était mal parti.Pour convaincre Ron c'était facile avec l'aide d'Hermione, mais pour Neville c'était autre chose, il n'a plus la haine de vouloir absolument tuer bellatrix lestrange, il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen.Mais pour l'instant on était concentré à autre chose. Harry sortit de sa poche la photo du tout premier Odre du phénix pour la leur montrer. Quand il remarqua les parents de Neville il se dit que sa solution était là . Il montra la photo a Neville et il fut excité de marcher dans les traces de ses parents . Harry reprit:

\- Mon idée est simple, nous qui sommes dans cette pièce, à partir de maintenant nous formons l'ordre du phénix New génération.

Tout le monde était pressé d'aller signer le papier qui stipulait comme quoi ils faisaient partie de l'Odre.

OoOoOoOo

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue ce premier chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Deux jours après la réunion tout le monde était près à mené l'enquête pour découvrir la vérité. Chacun de son côté mené l'enquête. Harry et c'est amis de toujours Hermione et Ron, était resté au terrier pour éclairer la situation. Il se disait que le meilleure lieu pour commencer était poudlard. Avant de partir à Poudlard Harry alla voir sa Ginny et son enfant Albus est lui dit.

\- Ginny si tu ai en danger avec le bébé aller dans la cave tu y trouveras une vielles chaussures c'est un porte loin qui même au chez toi là tu seras en sécurité protègé par l'ancien odre du phénix du moins se qui l'en reste.

\- Pas de souci je ferais se que tu me dis fait attention à toi je t'aime. Dit Ginny.

\- Moi...

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà dehors traîner par Ron qui était pressé de partir. Il prit tous Le Bras d'Hermione et transplanere jusqu'à poudlard. Ce fut le professeur des forces du mal Mr Léon Dreano qui les accueillit suivi de la directrice Minerva McGonagall qui avait reçu la lettre comme quoi ils arrivaient. McGonagall pris la parole.

\- A comment je suis heureuse de vous revoir vous trois. J'ai lue votre lettre si je comprends bien c'est très important c'est pour ça que je vous présente Mr Léon Dreano le meilleur professeur des force du mal qui connaît tout sur la vie de vous savait qui et de son odre.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous êtes des héros ici. Je suis ravis de pouvoir vous aidez. Dit Mr Léon .

\- Moi de même, fit Harry, pouvons nous rentrer pour parler de tous ça à l'intérieur ?

\- Mais bien sûr suivez moi. Dit McGonagall.

Il la suivirent, Hermione était au ange sa fesait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenu ici. Ron rigolait quand il entendait Hermione dire " qu'est-ce sa a changé ou c'est beau "car c'était qu'une école à c'est yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry prit la parole.

\- Comme vous le saviez déjà une rumeur raconte que les forces du mal se son réunis pour frapper un gros coup. Nous avons sur cet terre des sorciers et sorcières qui enquête sur qui à lancer la rumeur et es ce qu'elle est vrai. Dînons avons besoin de vous pour en savoir plus sur les forces du mal. Dit Harry

\- Je vois, il y a pas si longtemps de ça j'ai remarqué que des « V » était gravé dans la forêt. J'ai fait des recherches est j'ai compris que ça voulait dire Voldemort et que seul les personnes proches de lui pouvaient gravé ce « V ». J'ai fait des recherche est j'ai remarqué que drago avait le pouvoir de le marquer mais malheureusement il n'a pas bougé de Londres depuis 2 mois. Dit Mr Dreano

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione, le problème c'est qu'on c'est pas c'est qui ?

\- Pas de soucis, dit Harry, on passera la nuit dehors.

\- La ... la nuit dehors !! Dans la forêt où il plein d'araignées, dit Ron, ça sera sans moi.

\- Ok pas de soucis tu n'aura pas de câlin de bisou et des repas que je te fait pendant 2 semaine, dit Hermione.

\- Ok dit Ron dépité

Il était 21h00 quand l'équipe composée de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Léon, et leur guide hagrid qui connaît les moindre recoin de la forêt


End file.
